Mission Obliviate
by infinitypotato123
Summary: Misty doesn t know what to do. Her friends are acting up. Her father returned and said that all of the human race would die. Her father also said that pokemon would kill the human race. Can Misty and her friends stop this from happening?
1. Chapter 1:The Insanity

Disclaimer: I don`t own pokemon, but I asked for it on my birthday.

Chapter 1: The Lapras Incident

Misty`s POV

I was in the Viridan Forest chasing after a pokemon." Damnit! Where did the Lapras go I saw it about 15 seconds ago." I heard footsteps and forgot to breath for the few seconds I heard them. A hand soon rested on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find an old friend of mine. " Tracey what are you doing here and was I chasing YOUR Lapras?" I looked very pissed that it wasn`t a wild Lapras. Ash laughed quietly" You know you`ve grown sexier since the last time we traveled together. I`m guessing you`re 19 since I just turned 18. I`m still a fucking midget." I gave a small laugh then thought _, did he just call me sexy?_

" You seem pretty happy to see me, Ash-y boy." I was looking at his pants while I said that _. He is REALLY happy I guess."_ I guess you could say that. Has anyone ever told you your lips look SOOO kissable?" He then grabbed my waist and then kissed me, my eyes open the whole time.

After that, I told him I had to go back to the gym. We both parted ways. I couldn`t tell my sisters this happened or I would never get the end of it. "Hey, little sis" Violet called. _Wait, did she just call me little sis? She normally calls me runt or something. What does she want now?_ I put a grimace on my face and asked what she wanted. She replied by saying," Misty, you`re not a runt anymore. Soooooooo, Lily, Daisy and I decided you should join the sensational sisters. I mean look at you, you`re so…. Sexy!" _I always knew my sister was lesbian but she enjoys incest too. What fun._ "No offense Violet but, I`m not a slut like you 3 so NO I won`t join. Violet looked so pissed I couldn`t help but laugh. I looked at the clock to find it was 5:00 am and decided to go to bed.

My bed looked so comfy until I noticed Tracey laying on my bed totally in the nude." Hey Tracey, have you ever thought of not coming into my room naked? Could you just NOT come in my room at all?" He then sat of giving me a full view of his whole body." Please lay down, I don`t want to see your body!" I squealed like a little girl, to be honest."Oh sorry. Had to come over I heard Ash was hitting on you and since we`re dating…" I looked at him as if he had just taken a shit. " IM NOT DATING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE. JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GYM!" _What`s wrong with these people?_


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2: The Begining of the End

Ash`s POV

I honestly don`t know what I did to piss Misty off. She said I hit on her last night while she was out looking for a decent pokemon. Tracey called and said Misty claimed that he was naked in her bed. She also claimed that Tracey said that they were dating. What Misty claimed we did is what Brock would do. RIght now I was headed to Misty`s gym to talk to her and her sisters. I was going to talk to Misty`s oh-so-slutty-sisters first.

A few hours later

"Yeesh, it took you long enough." A man griped. He wasn`t just any man. He lead Team Rocket. " What are you doing here? Were you trying to steal Misty`s pokemon? You better not touch Pikachu!" I yelled." How about I answer all your questions Ash. I came here to see my daughter. I have a right to Misty`s pokemon and no I don`t want your Pikachu. I did take Misty`s pokemon, but I didn`t steal them." Giovanni cooly stated. I gave him a glare," Give Misty her pokemon back! And why do you have a right to her pokemon?" Giovanni gaved a crazed laugh," Misty is my daughter she`s already inside with the guy who has a sketch pad and a headband. Talk to her if you`re clueless, like you usually are."

Tracey POV

"Misty its not that bad. We`ll get your pokemon back as soon as you tell me a little more about Team Rocket. Oh hey Ash what`s up?" I just talked to Giovanni and found that Misty and him are related." I nodded and decided it was time for answers."Okay Misty tell us what you know. Start from when you were little. Tell us everything about your dad." She nodded I knew it pained her to do this but, it was necessary.

" When I was only 3 years old my dad killed my mother with no mercy whatsoever. I was in my mother`s room at the time. My father walked in and kissed my mother, then about 30 seconds later my father shot her in the chest. After that day he felt no remorse for my mother death. So I moved in with my cousins,the slutty sisters. I considered them my sisters after about 2 years. At age 7 my father started Rocket or the Red/Orange Company of Killing Experts you can Trust. Eventually he changed the name to Team Rocket as soon as he got more people interested. Tracey is there something wrong?" Misty looked directly into my eyes and it was kinda weird I guess she made me feel all squishy and mushy and all that shit. Oh crap, she was talking to me wasn`t she?I quickly responded,"I`m fine Misty. It just doesn`t seem right Jessie and James aren`t that evil, right?" Misty sighed," I thought you would have learned by now. They catch pokemon for their own personal use. Well, they want to use pokemon to kill anyone in their paths. Now let me finish the story. At the age of 9 my dad became a master in psychic pokemon. All his psychic pokemon could make a person do terrible things and never remember. That`s what I believe happened to you two."

"Misty are you done because you have countless pokemon missing that we need to save. Your Gyrodos is pretty strong and with what I`ve heard Team Rocket doesn`t even come close to fitting the standards of having that pokemon. By the way, what level is your Gyrodos? Didn`t your Gyrodos know all the attacks? What happens if somehow Team Rocket can evolve Gyrodos again? What would become after…." Misty gave Ash eyes that said **,"shut up before I shut you up myself"** Misty gets violent so easily these days.

"Let me answer your questions and then you **HAVE TO SHUT UP.** I don`t remember my Gyrodos` level. My Gyrodos does know every single attack and can perform each one skillfully. And I already evolved the Gyrodos my last battle with my father. I called it Hydris due to its 3 heads. But that`s not the pokemon that will destory us all. Hydris loves the shit out of me. I have a Dragonair who isn`t my biggest fan. He needs to level up once more and then he can evolve into Dragonite. That would be a terrible incident. So we need to find a way to get those pokemon back. Any ideas on how to do that?"

I spoke up," Well Ash here has a lot of friends. Maybe we could set up a trap." Misty gently nodded."Or we could have a secret agent join Team Rocket" I looked at Ash after he said that."Did you just say something smart?" Misty asked with some seriousness. Ash gently nodded and Misty gently kissed his lips. Poor Ash didn`t know what was going on so someone had to explain." If anyone was to get in Team Rocket, it`d be Gary. If Gary can get in there he can get Misty`s pokemon." I said. " I bet if I hit on him enough he`d do this if Misty hit on him" Ash smirked dumbly, Misty used her mallet to shut him up." It`s not only my pokemon. Think about all the pokemon Team Rocket has stolen over the years. Who knows what pokemon they`ve caught. I know they have an Arceus, a Mewtwo and an Articuno. So who knows if they have any more strong pokemon." At this time everyone in the room figured out that this was going to be a hella long journey.


	3. Chapter 3:The Resurrection

Chapter 3:The Resurrection

Gary`s POV

I have been waiting all day for a package Gramps wanted me to get. Maybe he lied. I don`t know of fucking care. Then someone knocked on the door, "Hello, is anybody home?" a sweet sexy voice said. _Did Gramps get me a female companion or a pokemon? Either way I`ll be happy!_

"Why hello. What`s your name miss?" The woman looked up at me, she looked familiar. She kinda looked like MISTY." Hey, sexy. Can I come in I have your package? I thought I would hand deliver it. Maybe you`ll deliver something after I use my hands. If you get my drift." Misty walked in and gently smelled my neck. It was awkward but hella sexy." I honestly don`t want to be here. If you help me I`ll give you a blowjob." I thought about it for a few seconds and made my decision. " I`ll help you, but only if you give me the blowjob right now." Misty grimaced" Come on asswipe"

10 minutes later

"Happy, Gary? Now help me before I use my mallet." I was honestly confused she never told me what she needed help with. Maybe she was just horny, but if it was that she wouldn`t be asking for my help." What do you need help with anyways?" Misty looked dead serious."Ash, Tracey and I need you to join Team Rocket. We need a thief who could steal every single pokemon from their base. I`ll be helping you as well as a few others. This is gonna be the hardest shit I`ve ever done. You have to help. If we don`t do something, Team Rocket is going to steal every pokemon and use them to kill all humans. Its important that you help us. Please, Gary" I stared at Misty. I don`t ever recall her saying "thank you" to anyone. She must really be desperate." Okay I`ll help Misty." She smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips. It wasn`t anything passionate like I`ve had with my other girlfriends, but it still was a dream come true.

Brock`s Pov

It`s not everyday when you go to see your best friend Ash you see Misty holding hands with Gary. That`s weird. I didn`t think it was possible for Misty to love anybody. I guess I should tell her," Good job your have a heart."

" Hey, Misty, I always thought you were heartless" I yelled at her. She then turned her head to show a grimace. She doesn`t like Gary, I don`t think anybody does or can love him." Brock, are you looking for Ash?" I nodded in reply at Misty."Follow us then we`re going to vist him."

On the way to see Ash at Cerulean Gym, Misty filled me in on Team Rocket`s happenings. What Team Rocket was doing is terrible. No pokemon should ever be treated like that! A few hot girls pasted so naturally, Gary and I hit on them. All of them were staring at Mistys breasts and ass. Guess their lesbian. When we finally got to Cerulean gym, we met up with Ash and Tracey. We all exchanged greetings except for Gary and Misty.

"Did you contact your old travling companions?" Ash gently nodded to Misty`s question. I looked at both of the boys."You guys seemed shakened up. What happened while we were gone?" Ash and Tracey looked back and forth at each other. Finally, a woman spoke up," Giovanni came with one request. To kill Misty Waterflower. You already know too much and so do your friends. This is why people keep secrets. So they don`t kill each other." Misty gasped for some reason. With a shaky and hoarse voice she cried," I thought you were dead, I guess I was wrong, Mom." Misty`s entire face was pale. "There is a whole story behind what happened, but at this point facts a pointless since you`re going to die."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Clearing

Ninetales

Misty`s POV

"Any last words Misty?" I thought about that question for a little while. About 5 minutes later I said my last words which were,"I love you Tracey! See ya`ll later." Both Ash and Tracey were just staring at me.I then mentally cursed myself for not leaving the ,I took a few steps back and went into a run. About 3 feet away from my mom I jumped, did a mid-air flip and landed on the ground as Ninetales." I didn`t know you could do that. And I don`t think we have a Ninetales in the Team Rocket Pokemon Collection. Time to get caught little pokemon!" My mother pulled out a pokeball," Blastoise, Go use Torrent. I Dodged the attack and used Flash Fire, and knocked out Blastoise. I waved goodbye to my friends and ran off.

Tracey POV

I didn`t think it was possible for Misty to love anybody. Much less me! I mean Misty`s so sexy and I`m just..me. Now Misty was running away to prevent Team Rocket from getting a Ninetales.'' Wait Misty I`m coming with you." She looked at me as if I was insane. Soon I felt all tingly and soon I was shorter than Ash." Tracey stop thinking and follow me. If you can do everyone here probably can. So, run team rocket doesn`t need anymore pokemon. I`ll train you in this skill. Just follow me and run fast." Misty screamed.

I ran on the left side of Misty, everyone else following behind. Misty honestly looked so beautiful from this side. Because I wasn`t paying attention to where I was running I ran into a tree. Misty walked over to me and nudged me into a clearing. " Wow this is amazing." I said without thinking. I thought Misty would hit me instead, she gently licked my cheek with her small little Ninetale snout cuddled closely to me. We both turned back I thought I would be naked but, I wasn`t and nor was Misty.

Alexandra`s POV

"Hey, Misty. Looks like you found more recruits." Misty nodded in reply. "Guys, this is Alexandra. She protects certain people who have transfiguration power. Alexandra could you explain something to me.. where`d you go?" I snarled at Alexandra. "So you`re Gary Oak. Don`t you study pokemon?" the kids nodded yes in reply. I heard Misty growling and the I got slapped." Alexandra Team Rocket plans to ambush us in about 12 hours! Flirting is your LAST priority. This is why people don`t listen to you! You side-tracked more easily than my Psyduck! This I why you don`t lead this place anymore!" Misty and I continued to argue until Gary decided to cover both of our mouths." Right now, we need a dependable leader. We need someone strong to lead us. I say we hold a vote." Gary whistled loudly." Everyone listen up! Raise your hand if you want Alexandra as your leader." A few loyal people to me raised their hands." Who votes for someone other than Misty or Alexandra? Nobody, wow I guess Misty is the popular vote."

" Why wouldn`t Misty be the popular vote? Alexandra and her parents killed hundred of our kind while we were gone. Everyone thinks she`s Team Rocket." A little girl yelled out."Shut up bitch." I replied. "Then what`s that on your arm? Isn`t that the Team Rocket symbol in tattoo form?" Misty stated. I nodded it`s time I capture them all. Boss would be so happy if I got that Misty girl. So I will!


	5. Chapter 5: Hyperious

Chapter 5: Hyperious

Misty`s POV

Alexandra pulled out pokeballs and I could tell what her intentions were. As quickly as possible I turned into Ninetales and bit her skull, hearing a nice crunch sound. I let go and people started to stare. I tried to turn back to normal but, I couldn`t. I looked down and saw the top of Brock`s head. I felt all tingly. I looked down at my body only to find a mix a red swirls within my white coat. I then landed on my ass. " Ouch. I think I evolved or something." I looked down and saw Brock`s Vulpix cuddling my tails, I had at least 20, I guess I did evolve." Your so cute Vulpix! Anywho we need to start everyone`s training. I want to start at 1:00. I want Ella Hugh, Max Jackson, Lea Powell and Mia Emerson take 50 people each and train them on different skill. Rotate after 1 hour. Ash, Brock and Duche. Oops I meant Gary. Are with me, come on 1 don`t have all day.

At 1:00

Ash`s POV

I thought it was funny that Misty called Gary a duche but, I shouldn`t dwell on that thought, I had training to do. " So why`d ya pull us into a group and why isn`t Tracey here?" So much like me, asking a dumb questions. " You guys are with me because you don`t know how to transform, yet. Tracey is working with Max right now he knows more than I thought he would. Have you guys had any urge to, I don`t know, join a pokemon battle?" We all nodded. I was confused. Why would MIsty ask such a dumb question? No offence to Misty or anything or her beliefs.

After a few minutes of rather odd question Misty decided to have us all think about pokemon. "What`s the point of this" I asked. Misty didn`t answer and kept staring at all of us." Okay you can stop thinking. Let me tell you what pokemon you are. Ash is a Pichu,Brock is a Shellder and Gary is a Cubone. Now think about being fully clothed and human." Gary spoke up," Why are we.." Misty was giving him the death-glare. Our hours up and I have work to do. Go meet up with Tracey. He was in the group that was studying pokemon. I believe you all know enough about pokemon."

While we standing there a older boy came up to Misty." Misty, he`s here I`ve got most of everybody evacuated. What should we do?" Misty was looking at the ground for a little while before she responded." Take these boys and get my boyfriend please bring him here." The older boy nodded at Misty and commanded us to come with him so, we did.

Tracey`s POV

" Mist, why`d you call me over here?" I stated. "I`m going to face my father and I need your support." Misty looked tired and a little scared. I couldn`t possible leave her so I agreed to come with her. In the far distance I heard," Hyperious, GO use Wraith Attack!" As we walked closer to the clearing rumbling became more obvious, and soon the whole clearing was annihilated. " I think that was Hyperious. Now I have no urge to go that way." Misty nodded in agreement and we ran off towards the rest of the groups.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

POV Jessie of Team Rocket

"So where does the boss want us today?" James asked with that dumbass accent."We`re not doing Giovanni`s bidding anymore. He decided he`s gonna use his pokemon to kill all human beings. I may be evil but, I`m not cruel. I want to find the Ash-kid and try to help him out as much as I can, because he might now how to help us." I couldn`t believe he would do that. He specifically told us to kill Misty Waterflower Ash`s girlfriend and Giovanni`s daughter. That makes no sense, he should love his daughter with all his heart. "Jessie what are you doing here" a squeaky little girl said." How do you know me little girl?" I replied." I`m Ash Ketchum you asshole." Misty was laughing her ass off at the fact that the boy was so pubesent that he sounded like a girl.

"Misty do you know that your Dad wants you dead?" Misty nodded in reply, her eyes gently watering. A tall boy that was standing next to her muttered something in her ear and kissed her forehead. That must be her boyfriend. Good job, Misty. " How come you guys aren`t stealing pokemon?" The tall boy asked." Think I want to help Giovanni kill millions of people and injure thousands of pokemon. I may seem evil, but on the inside I`m soft and squishy." Misty looked around franticly,"Are you okay, Misty." I asked. She shook her head no." I just want a bed, food and clean clothing." Poor girl. Her voice is hoarse and its trembling. " I have a mansion if you guys want to stay there." James said. I gave an approving look at him. He finally did something right.

James` POV

As we headed towards our mansion fewer and fewer buildings could be noticed."It`s not much farther. In fact, we`re here…." My eyes watered at the site of my family mansion burning to the Team Rocket flag in the garden of the mansion" I swear Team Rocket will die once we`re done with them. I will give them no mercy" At this point I was crying. I heard my Growlithe pounding on the door of the house. I couldn`t save him, though. I would need a water pokemon, and all I had was that dumb Weezing and Meowth.

Misty POV

"Staryu,Starmie, Gyrados, Horsea and Goldeen GO. Use Water Gun!" Together, my pokemon were able to dim the fires down. Once this happened I turned into Ninetales and started to run towards the mansion's door." Misty, I`m coming with you" I heard Tracey yell. In about 5 seconds flat the both of us we at full speed ready to knock down the doors. As my body hit the door all I felt was… fur? I looked at where I was laying and I had knocked the door down right where the Growlithe was standing. It caught Tracey and I, and was now a it`s top speed towards James. How adorable!

After turning back to a human we knew that staying idle and in populated areas, would kill us. So for the most part, we stayed in any forest. Sometimes, if we were desperate for food, pokeballs or any other type of supply, we would send out a team of 4-5 and ask them to buy a few things. We paid with my sister`s money,they started giving autographs and tokens at the end of each show, how pathetic. Anyways, we`ve been thriving. Everyone at this campground knows their skills well, a few have evolved. But at 12:00, all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7: The Death of a Good Man

Chapter 7: Death of a Good Man

Tracey`s POV

Around 11:55 everyone in our little organization was training. I was on break and I heard Misty yell," We can`t stay here much longer Team Rocket is coming!" Right now we were in the Viridian Forest. I couldn`t possibly believe what Misty was saying. We just got here yesterday, it would take Team Rocket much longer to track us down. So, I just sat there not believing any word she said. I didn`t believe her until I say the beast called Hyperious. It was huge, and it looked rather hungry." Hyperious, use Wraith Attack," a man yelled. After that, all I remember is lying on the ground.

Ash`s POV

It was about 5 hours after the attack we decided to go back. We looked around for any usable supplies and anybody who is dead or still alive." Hey, Misty, I found a body. Not sure if the person`s dead or alive. Do you think you could tell?" I nervously yelled. Misty ran over to me to examine the body." He or she is dead. Hey Max, are we missing anybody?" He nodded his head."We`re missing Tracey and that`s it everybody else is here. Why, did you find him?" Misty nodded through tears." He`s dead" she croaked.

Then I did something the shocked me and Misty too. I put one arm around her back and used the other to stroke her hair. While doing this, Misty cuddled closer to me. To be honest, it felt good to have her body so close to mine. Eventually, I sat down and she was in between my legs. After about 5 more minutes of cuddling, I kissed her lips. Her soft, warm vanilla smelling lips. At first, it was only me kissing but, she did kiss back eventually.

After kissing for at least 10 minutes, Brock had to come and ruin the moment. "Hey guys, I got worried and decided to check on you….." It was very awkward because, Misty`s shirt was off, as well as her pants." Oh umm, did I disturb something?" Both Misty and I nodded. "I guess we better go. Brock, don`t tell anyone this happened or I will kill you." Misty was really good at threats when it comes to Brock. Misty pulled on her clothing and we followed Brock out of the area.

"So, I guess this means we`re dating, right?" Misty nodded in reply. I couldn`t help but grin." Stop grinning you dumbass" Misty teased. She could get so annoying sometimes but, I loved her.

Author`s Note: I`m so sorry I killed Tracey! Plz don`t hate me!


	8. Chapter 8: Double Crossed

Chapter 8: Double Crossed

Gary`s POV

Misty seems very smitten with Ash. Brock is always with his Vulpix so, I`m usually alone. Today Misty seems very pissed she normally is, though. Misty started to talk" Everyone, shut up! Today all we`re doing is training. You`ve seen what Hyperious can do. Now we need to defend ourselves. We will have a few more recruits who will help us with creating technology. Today every single person in this camp will be working on your attacks and learning attacks that aren`t even yours. Giving up is pointless. If you give up Team Rocket has another Pokemon they could use to kill your friend, family and anybody else you care about. But it`s your decision you can leave and be used or stay and become a hero. If you`re going to leave, go now."

I didn`t think Misty could be so inspiring. She really knows how to get a point across."Good nobody left. Everyone get in pairs and spread out." I ended up paired with Ketchum. " Today you and your partner are going to battle. I`m trying to get you guys to evolve. So, try hard and good luck. Battle winners meet me near the river."

Ash and I transformed into our Pokemon. Ash started with a Lightning Rod which hurt really badly. I struck back by using Bone Club. Ash dodged, which pissed me off. He then used static and I fainted. We both transformed back and Ash went off to meet Misty at the river. Damn, my body hurts. Fuck, that little shit named Ash

After 3 hours

Ash`s POV

I`ve been doing this dumb exercise for 3 hours and I finally get a break. Everyone I battled lost and I evolved my Pikachu. Speaking or Pikachu where is she? I decided to go ask Misty, she should know, right?

"Hey, Mist. I wanted to know if you know where Pikachu is." I gave her a small smile." I`m going to telling everyone where their Pokemon are after you battle me." Misty gave a sly little grin. It was sexy, yet it pissed me off. " Everyone gather around. Ash was able to beat all of his partners. So, I`m going to battle him. Let`s start, Ash."

I turned into Pikachu and Misty turned into Ninetales. I started off with Thundershock but, she dodged it. She used Flamethrower as a counterattack. The blast knocked me off my feet. She used the same attack again and I couldn`t do anything. I changed back and sighed." Misty, you won." I was tired. Misty wasn`t paying too much attention." Mist, you okay?" I walked over to her and put my arm around her. " Hey, Misty what`s wrong?" I kissed her cheek softly. " I thought I heard something. Max, did you hear footsteps?" He nodded. I saw Misty pull something out of her pants, it looked like a sword?!

"Misty, why do keep that on you?" she looked at me like I was stupid. So, I just shut up." Misty, dear how are you?" Misty growled at the voice she heard."Hello, Mother. Nice to see that you`re still as dumb as shit." She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes." Your father and I made a deal. My organization would help with your father`s plan only if I could have the pleasure of killing you. I owe Jessie and James for telling us your location. Now sweetheart, prepare to die. This time you mine." All I saw was at least 25 men with guns surrounding us.


	9. Chapter 9:Broken

Chapter 9: Broken

Gary`s POV

Today everyone was practicing battling each other. I was working with Ash because Brock wanted to work with Misty, but she turned him down. You go, girl! One day she`ll be single again and then she`ll be my girlfriend. But for now, she dates Ash.,

"Gary, are you paying attention? We need to practice! Gary! Earth to Gary" I heard Ash sigh and I felt a pain in my balls." Why the hell did you kick my balls?" Ash looked relieved."You`ve been staring at Mosty`s boobs for the last 10 minutes or so. Come on, Gary. We need to practice." I grumbled and cursed at Ash as I turned into a Cubone. Ash was already a Pichu. I started out using Bone Club but, Ash dodged my attack. He then used Lightning Rod and hit me directly. I couldn`t move I was numb.

I turned back to a human because Ash had clearly won. Misty was walking over to Ash when Brock came up behind her and slapped her ass. Ash used Lightning Rod one Brock and giving him a look that said,"If you liked that shock, slap her ass again." Brock walked off looking rather upset.

After that little incident, Misty started petting Ash in between the ears. He made a few happy sounds and he started to lick her hand. I felt weird. I wanted to be Ash right at that second. I guess I`m just jealous of him, I haven`t ever been jealous before. I think that was because I always had any girl I wanted. "Pikachuuu" I looked off to the left to find a Pikachu standing in Misty`s presence. I guess he evolved due to the love she showed him.

"Good job, Ash. You evolved!" Misty kept petting him. Ash jumped into Misty`s arms and she took him off somewhere. I wonder what their doing.

Brock`s POV

After being kicked by Ash, I was getting curious about those 2. I think Ash might actually have feelings for more than just Pokemon. I should go find him and find out if their dating each other. I saw Gary and thought he might know where Ash and Misty were.

"Hey, Gary. Do you know where Ash and Misty are?" Gary shook his head no. The poor kid looked upset."Is there something wrong, Gary?" He nodded. "What happened?" Gary`s eyes were watering so, I put my hand on his shoulder. Even though he was a stuck-up asshole, nobody deserves to suffer. Gary spoke up," Last I saw Ash and Misty they were making out by the river. I caught them and they ran off. I don`t know where they ran off to. They looked like they were going to have sex. But I`m not 100% sure."

"Gary, you answered my question but, you didn`t tell me what`s wrong. I want to help you, Gary." Gary looked into my eyes and sighed."I`m in love with Misty. Seeing them attempt to have sex really didn`t make my day. Don`t worry about me ,Brock. I`m not worth your time." I looked at him and sighed. I grabbed his hair and pulled him on my lips. This little moment turned into a makeout session. " Oh my god! I`m sooo sorry." Where did Misty come from." Come on Babe,let`s leave these guys alone." The both of them walked off.


	10. Chapter 10: Ash and Misty have Some Fun

**This chapter isn`t important to the story. This chapter is a lemon between Misty and Ash. Don`t read this chapter if you don`t like lemons.**

Chapter 10: Ash and Misty have a little fun.

Misty`s POV

After having a makeout session with Ash, I decided that I would go to bed. All around our camp we had hammocks hanging high in the trees. I had a hammock close to the rim of the camp.

As I got closer to my hammock I heard something that sounded like,"Hype Hyperi Hy Hyp Hyperious" I was about to scream until it licked my forehead. Seeing the pokemon up close made me realize that the pokemon was a breed between a Gyaraodos and a Dragonite. The creature had a Gyarados` body shape and the coloring of a Dragonite. It was beautiful. It looked alone, where was its trainer?

"Hey, sweetheart. You must be Hyperious. I`m Misty. Where`s your trainer?" I was petting the Pokemon while I said this. Something tapped my shoulder from behind me, so I turned around. I didn`t see anybody. Then, I felt another tap on my shoulder. Hyperious was really playful, I guess that trait made the pokemon unfit for the trainer. He grabbed a pokeball from my waist and climbed in it. I then picked it up and put it in my pokeball bag

5 hours later

Ash`s POV

I was wondering where Misty was. So, I went to her hammock, hoping to find her, and I did. "Misty! Misty, wake up!" I whisper-yelled. She slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. Which she then closed and suddenly reopened them." Ash! Why the hell are you naked?" She screamed at me. I smiled," I wanted to have sex with you, Misty." I wasn`t lying. She gulped, I guess she was scared. She stood up grabbed my arm and took me to a lake. " This is a hot spring. It supposed to help you relax and I feel more sexual here. Let start, Ash."

I started my stripping off Misty`s clothing. I`ve never seen a woman naked before. I wanted to see a naked woman for a long time. I`m glad Misty was the woman I got to see first. Both Misty and I waded into the water. "Where do you want to start, Misty?" She played with her tits so, I guess that`s where she wanted me to start. I laid my head on her chest and sucked her nipple so, Misty started to moan. Her head was on top of mine. She then cupped my face with her hands and started to kiss me. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance, I won. I pushed her forcefully into the shallow water and forced her head on my cock. She gave me a very well-done blow-job.

"Ash, I`m ready. Break my virginity." I grinned dumbly and placed my dick up her ass. Her eyes started to water and she screamed. I knew this is what happened to women who haven`t ever had sex before. I began to go slower so I wouldn`t hurt Misty too much. After about 15 more thrusts her cries and screams became sexually moans. " Ash!" she moaned," I-I`m c-c-cumming!" Her juices spilled out onto my lap. Misty grabbed some of her cum and rubbed it on her body, she looked really, really sexy. I ended up cumming because of how sexy she looked.

" Let`s do that another time, Ash." Misty moaned. I nodded in agreement.


	11. Authors note

**I`m not continuing the story. It is terrible. Sorry guys.**


End file.
